Kimi ga Iru Kara
by nicchie
Summary: Erza takut harus berpisah dari Jellal. Meski akhirnya mereka berpisah, tetap saja mereka bertemu lagi. Dan Jellal menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk Erza. 3rd ff : Jerza/Gerza. Romance, Drama, Family.


**Kimi ga Iru Kara © Amehana Loxar**

**Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro-san**

**Rated T for kissing scene.**

**Warning: AU, agak OOC, Timeline tidak jelas,**

**dan masih banyak ke-gaje-an dalam fic ini.**

Langit sudah gelap, bulan purnama pun menampakan dirinya di tengah gelapnya malam. Malam itu langit cerah, tak ada awan sedikitpun. Bintang-bintang bersinar tanpa terganggu apapun. Angin di atas bukit kecil itu berembus semilir menyejukkan, menggerakkan daun-daun sebuah pohon maple di atas bukit itu.

Dibawah pohon itu, tampak seorang gadis kecil bermata _caramel_. Rambut merah panjangnya melambai tertiup angin. Meskipun wajahnya cantik, tapi dia tampak murung, wajahnya tampak sedih dan suram. Dipipinya tercetak bekas air mata.

Sementara disebelahnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru duduk sambil menggenggam tangan si gadis. Wajahnya juga tampak sedih, tapi tak ada bekas air mata seperti gadis disebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi, ya?" Kata si gadis berambut merah itu memecah keheningan.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Kata gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan air mata agar tak mengalir.

"Aku tidak tau."

Gadis itu menundukan kepala, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan sedih, Erza. Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Tapi Jellal—"

"Percayalah padaku!" Anak laki-laki berambut biru yang bernama Jellal itu memotong ucapan Erza.

"Aku takut, Jellal. Aku takut kau diadopsi keluarga yang tidak baik. Disisi lain, aku juga takut aku diadopsi keluarga yang tidak baik." Erza memeluk lengan Jellal dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jellal.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja." Jellal mencoba menyemangati Erza.

"Maaf, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa percaya padamu." Kata Erza sambil memeluk lengan Jellal semakin erat. "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Jellal menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau terlalu takut, Erza."

"Aku MEMANG takut."

"Tidak ada orang jahat kalau kau tidak menjahati mereka." Kata Jellal akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Erza mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jellal.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. "Perilaku seseorang pada kita bergantung pada bagaimana kita memperlakukan mereka."

"Kuharap itu benar."

"Tentu saja itu benar." Kata Jellal tersenyum.

Erza tertawa.

"Taukah kau,Erza… "

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih cantik saat kau sedang tersenyum." Kata Jellal tanpa malu-malu membuat Erza tersipu.

"Kau ini jangan menggodaku!"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku tak percaya." Kata Erza sambil mencubit lengan Jellal.

"Aduh, sakit tau!" Keluh Jellal.

"Maaf. Reflek." Kata Erza. "Memang sakit ya?" Sambung Erza mengelus lengan Jellal.

"Eh? E-enggak juga kok!" Kata Jellal gantian tersipu.

"Kamu sakit ya? Mukamu merah tuh!" Erza giliran memegang dahi Jellal. Yang malah membuat Jellal makin salah tingkah.

"Enggak kok! Beneran!"

"Hahaha. Wajahmu juga lucu kalau lagi salah tingkah begitu." Kata Erza.

"Ya ya. Terserahlah." Kata Jellal masih salting.

"Kira-kira kita akan bertemu lagi pada umur berapa yah?" Kata Erza iseng.

"Entahlah. Mau taruhan?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kurang dari dua puluh tahun." Kata Erza mantap.

"Lebih dari dua puluh tahun." Kata Jellal. "Kalau aku menang, kau harus menikah denganku." Kata Jellal.

"A-apa?" Kata Erza shock.

"Pokoknya, It's a deal." Jellal menjabat,lebih tepatnya, menggenggam tangan Erza.

"H-hey! Aku kan belum ngomong apa-apa!" Kata Erza tapi tak berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Hahaha."

"Tapi yah. Kuterima deh."

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya. Janji." Angguk Erza.

"Baguslah, aku jadi tidak khawatir." Gumam Jellal.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak, aku tidak ngomong apa-apa." Respon Jellal cepat.

"Tapi, Jellal. Meskipun aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, aku tidak peduli, kalau kau ada disini bersamaku. Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu, senang atau sedih, atau apapun juga, semua itu akan kulewati."

"Erza…" Kata Jellal, antara terharu, senang dan malu. Terharu karena ada yang peduli padanya, senang karena Erza-nya yang mengatakannya, dan malu karena seharusnya dialah yang harus mengatakannya, bukan Erza.

Erza hanya tersenyum. Meskipun itu hanya ucapan anak berumur sebelas tahun, Jellal mempercayainya. Dia percaya Erza bersungguh-sungguh, percaya kalau Erza akan melakukan segalanya demi bertemu dengannya. Dan dia percaya, Erza benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

"Erza, aku punya sesuatu." Kata Jellal merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Erza hanya menatap dengan pandangan mata penasaran.

Diambilnya tangan Erza dan ditaruhnya kotak itu ditangannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Buka saja." Kata Jellal tersenyum misterius.

Erza membuka kotak itu, dan didalamnya, ada sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul kaca berisi daun semanggi berdaun empat.

"Untukmu."

"Untukku? Kenapa?"

"Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku. Mau kubantu memakaikannya?"

"A-aku.. Terima kasih, Jellal." Kata Erza mengecup tato merah Jellal yang ada di pipi kanannya.

Jellal merasa pipi bekas kecupan Erza itu terbakar.

"Mukamu merah lagi." Kata Erza. Jellal hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, tolong bantu pakaikan ya!" Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan kalung itu pada Jellal.

Jellal meraih kalung itu dari tangan Erza. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling bahu Erza, tidak perlu, memang. Tapi dia hanya ingin memeluk Erza, sambil memakaikan kalungnya.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Erza juga membalas pelukan Jellal.

"Er-chan, Jellal-kun! Kemana kalian pergi?" Teriak Milliana.

Keduanya masih berpelukan sampai suara Simon, Sho, Wally dan Milliana terdengar. Keduanya langsung melepaskan diri. Malu.

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua dicari pengurus panti loh! Simon khawatir setengah mati!" Kata Milliana begitu menemukan keduanya tengah duduk santai dibawah pohon Maple. Simon, Sho dan Wally menyusul.

"Ah. Maaf pergi tak bilang-bilang." Kata Erza sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Milliana santai. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi lain kali kalau mau pergi bilang dulu ya! Aku khawatir sekali loh, nee-chan!" Tambah Sho.

"Betul itu, da ze." Kata Wally. Lagi-lagi Simon hanya mengangguk. Dia masih agak jengkel dengan Jellal. Sejak dulu Simon dan Jellal memang menyukai Erza.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Jellal sambil berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Erza. Dengan gembira, Erza menyambut uluran tangannya. Kalung Erza berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan.

"Er-chan dan Jellal-kun bergandengan tangan." Milliana dan Sho terkikik, Wally tampak tidak peduli, dan Simon langsung membuang muka.

_**Empat Belas Tahun Kemudian.**_

'_Sudah empat belas tahun kami berpisah. Tak ada kabar darinya selama itu sampai tiga hari yang lalu Milliana memberi tahuku kalau Dia akan datang ke Magnolia. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku mulai panik. _

_Apakah dia masih mengingat janji kami empat belas tahun lalu?_

_Tidak… Lebih tepatnya…_

_Apa masih dia mengingatku?_

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku._

_Aku mulai takut. Takut dia akan melupakanku. Takut dia akan melupakan janji itu._

_Aku memang baru sebelas tahun ketika mengatakannya, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan itu. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki selain Dia selama ini, dari aku SMP, SMA, Kuliah, bahkan sampai sekarang, sampai aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai dokter gigi._

_Jellal, apa kabar?_

_Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_

_Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?_

_Apakah kau meraih gelar dokter sesuai dengan cita-citamu?_

_Apakah kau bahkan masih hidup?_

_Jellal, jawab aku. _

_Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. _

_Cepatlah pulang._

_Aku merindukanmu.'_

Erza meletakkan _ballpoint_nya diatas diary yang baru dia tulis.

Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam erat kalung semanggi yang dihadiahkan Jellal empat belas tahun lalu. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini, jika ia rindu dengannya.

"Kata Milliana kau akan datang hari ini." Keluh Erza pada dirinya sendiri. "Ternyata bohong." Lanjutnya.

Lalu sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Milliana tidak bohong, Erza. Aku memang sudah pulang."

'Suara itu… tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia!' batin Erza.

"Jellal?" Tanya Erza.

"Tadaima, Erza." Kata Jellal sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Erza. Erza langsung menoleh. Matanya berbinar, antara terharu dan sedih.

"Jellal… Okaeri." Kata Erza melempar dirinya di pelukan Jellal yang hangat dan nyaman. Paling tidak menurut Erza begitu.

Matanya, rambutnya, suaranya, bahkan senyumnya, masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kemana saja kau? Empat belas tahun tak ada kabar, tak ada surat, aku khawatir setengah mati! Tulislah surat atau apa. Berikan kepastian kalau kau masih hidup, masih mengingatku!" Erza meluapkan amarahnya, dan kekhawatirannya.

"Maafkan aku, Erza. Kupikir kau akan lebih merindukanku kalau kita saling berhubungan, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengabarimu. Kukira kau tidak sama dengan wanita lain, kau kan kuat."

"Tentu saja aku sama dengan wanita lain, dasar kau, orang paling bodoh sedunia!" Kata Erza senang sambil memukul pelan punggung Jellal,masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

Jellal hanya tertawa, tawa bahagia, bukan karena dipaksakan.

"Jadi bagaimana, dokter?" Goda Jellal.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Erza balik bertanya.

"Aku? Syukurnya aku bisa lulus Fakultas Kedokteran Fiore, sekarang aku bekerja di Crocas Hospital. Orang tua angkatku sangat baik, mereka membiayai seluruh biaya sekolahku. Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga. Aku lulus dari Fakultas Kedokteran Clover dan sekarang bekerja di Magnolia Hospital. Di Magnolia 'kan tidak ada Universitas." Kata Erza

"Jadi, aku sebenarnya datang kesini untuk…"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Menagih janjiku." Kata Jellal sambil menekuk lutut kananya didepan Erza. Dia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah, kotak dulu yang dipakai untuk menyimpan kalung semanggi, tapi kali ini isinya bukan kalung. Tapi sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan berlian mungil berbentuk daun waru.

"Kurasa kau tidak suka logam emas. Kuharap aku benar." Jelas Jellal.

"Ahaha. Dari mana kau tau,Jellal?" Kata Erza, tertawa.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan—"

"Milliana." Potong Erza.

"Benar." Kata Jellal. "Jadi, Erza Titania Scarlet, Will you marry me?"

"Ya. Aku mau, Jellal… I do!" Kata Erza selagi Jellal memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Erza.

"Mana punyamu?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Disini." Kata Jellal mengambil sebuah cincin perak polos dari saku jeansnya. Dia mengulurkan cincin itu pada Erza sembari berdiri. Erza juga memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jellal. Setelah Erza memasang cincin untuknya, Jellal menyentuh kalung semanggi di dada Erza. Dia tersenyum.

"Erza…" Panggil Jellal.

"Apa?" Kata Erza menatap Jellal tepat di matanya.

_Caramel_ bertemu _Teal_.

Tiba-tiba, Jellal langsung mencium bibir Erza, awalnya Erza sempat kaget. Tapi akhirnya dia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Jellal.

"Aishiteru, Erza." Kata Jellal memeluk Erza.

"Aishiteru yo, Jellal."

**OWARI**

**Nicchie's musing corner :**

**Third** fanfic! (Yang **kedua** gak di publish, wkwkwk XD)

Lagi-lagi Jerza.. XD Gomenne minna, kalau pada bosan. Tapi Niki bener-bener suka banget sama pairing ini! XD


End file.
